Pokemon: Lun and Sol Vol 1
by Elkcubra
Summary: 16 year old Ash Ketchum has journeyed across the Earth and faced off against mind numbingly powerful opponents. With experience and intuition in hand, our hero journeys to the last known region he has yet to travel: Linko. Along with his old friends May and Brock, Ash has nothing on his mind except attaining his dream, but his are not the only legends being awoken. (New Region)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Long ago, before time and space existed, there was Chaos. Formless, dark, and unpredictable, nothing but the mighty Arceus existed to keep it in control. No one today knows of Chaos's true form, nor its capabilities. All that is known is its destructive force, and its name: Suecra. The being and Arceus were in constant battle, one seeking to perfect a world, the other seeking to prevent one from arising at all. It was at the dawn of creation, when Arceus birthed Dialga, the being of Time, Palkia, the being of Space, and Giratina, the being of dimension. It was through these three that the world was borne, and at this point Suecra knew that its power alone was unable to wreak the havoc it savagely desired.

Unable to prevent the creation of the new world, Suecra sought to bring about the destruction of it. However, between the Creation Trio and Arceus, there was no way for Suecra to overpower the beings. In a spurt of last resort energy, Suecra birthed its own trio: the Chaos Trio. The first to arise was Ignas, borne of the raging flame and the heated fury of the world's molten core. Following it arose Serpos, reigning over the coursing waves and raging gales of the sea. Finally, there came the youngest, head over all the chaotic lightning and howling fury of the storm. Between the three, Chaos began to overpower the Creation Trio, and then Arceus himself. The world was tearing apart at the seams.

Arceus began to fear the approaching turmoil, worrying that all he had strived to create would be ripped apart by Suecra and his titans. In the final hours before defeat, he gave birth to a third trio, seeking only to keep the forces of Chaos in check: The Legendary Knights. The first was Eosteel, Knight of the Dawn, who used an array of blinding rays and searing beams to distract and assault his enemies. The distraction held them off, preventing the destruction of the dimension, for the time being at any rate. After Eosteel's frontal assault, Hyperios, Knight of the Day, emerged. This knight was far more offensive than his tactical-based brother, and used his blazing light and massive power to weaken the enemy as much as possible. Finally, the third knight emerged. Seluna, Knight of the Twilight, took over the war and used her entrancing darkness and veil of silence to lull the already weakened titans into a deep slumber, allowing for their imprisonment within the space between dimensions known as the Void.

The world was saved, for the time being at least. However, there was no certainty that the prison would hold the titans forever, and as such, the Knights continued their patrol in an unending cycle, Eosteel in the morning, Hyperios in the heat of the day, and Seluna in the dim of the night, so that if their enemies were ever to arise again, they would be ready to defend their world.

Arceus realized that if no guardians were created to keep the forces of chaos in check, their reemergence would come much sooner than desired, and as such he created one additional trio, to keep watch over the posts of the Chaos Titans. Rayquaza monitored the realm of the sky, keeping the storms and weather in check and reporting to Arceus any signs of awakening. Groudon monitored the blaze of the core, the land remaining his domain. Finally, Kyogre was stationed in the sea, keeping the surge and tide under control.

For centuries things appeared to be under control, and only small outbursts of chaos came down on the world in the form of natural disasters. However, no prison lasts forever, and things are stirring in the plane of existence: Disasters, beyond the realm of imagination.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

16-Year old Ash Ketchum awoke to the booming horn of a boat, announcing its presence to the nearing bay. Groaning, he sat up in bed, threw the covers off, and threw on his clothes, nudging Pikachu awake as he did so. His partner slowly stirred, exhaustion evident in his face. Both had possessed quite a bit of difficulty sleeping the previous night, their excitement over today's adventures getting the best of them. The young trainer quickly brushed his teeth, threw on his cap, and grabbed his pack before heading to the door, his faithful companion leaping onto his shoulder happily as he exited the room.

"You ready Pikachu?" The boy asked, fully aware of the impending response, but asking anyway out of tradition. Pikachu merely nodded, smiling as he emitted a determined "Pikapi!" The boy gave a small grin from the sudden energy of his companion as they continued down the hall and out to the deck. He gently nudged open the door at the end of the chamber and entered into the daylight of the outside world, where most of the voyagers were already leaning over the railing, snapping photos and pointing to the nearing coast excitedly.

"Looks like we got here a little late buddy," he remarked as he examined the crowd. "In any case, I doubt it'll slow us down too much. In the meantime, let's phone Professor Oak."

"Pii 'pi chu!" his friend agreed, and Ash pulled out his new Pokémunicator to dial the professor. A few moments went by, and Ash tapped his foot impatiently. After a few rings, a voice greeted him from the other end of the line.

"Ah, Ash I wondered when I'd hear from you! I trust you made it to Newbark safely?"

"Just arrived Professor. Figured I'd let you know while the crowd is thinning out onboard," Ash responded, smiling at the sound of his mentor's voice. "Should be off the boat soon enough."

"Excellent! I trust you remember the instructions well enough?"

"Soon as I get on shore, I'm heading to meet Professor Pine at the lab right? East side of town?"

"Quite right, he'll fill you in from there."

"Gotcha. I'll call you later to fill you in on anything unexpected."

"Are you anticipating something unexpected?"

"It's been six years Prof, you know how this goes. At this point it seems a waste to even bother keeping a schedule," the trainer joked, eliciting a laugh from the old man on the other line.

"Fair enough. I'll expect your call later then."

"You got it. In the meantime, the crowd's thinning out. I better get on shore."

"Of course, don't keep Professor Pine waiting. Give him my regards!"

"Will do Prof. Talk to you later," and with that, Ash ended the call, placing the Pokémunicator back in his pocket as he ambled off the vessel, turning his attention to his surroundings for the first time that day.

The town was small, but cozy, not unlike Pallet Town back in Kanto. Far above, avians circled in the sky, with Wingull scattered along the beach and Taillow nestled in the trees. Families traversed the town, shopping, chatting, and eating in various buildings. Children played in the nearby park, and it wasn't uncommon for a stray Zigzagoon to approach the younger ones. The terrain itself seemed to be comprised of a grassland biome, hills visible in the distance, trees jutting up occasionally from the expanse. Climate seemed temperate, not feeling overly hot despite the sun overhead. After a few seconds of examination, Ash spotted a large building to his left, clearly in the eastward direction.

"That must be it Pikachu," he murmured, cocking his cap down a bit to keep the glare out of his eyes as he adjusted their course for the building. Upon reaching it, he stopped just outside and glanced up at the sign, reading it aloud. "Professor Pine's Laboratory – Detailing regional biodiversity for almost 25 years." After reading the message, he pushed the door open and entered the lab, glancing around.

Computers littered the room, and several high-tech machines could be seen in this room alone. Many of them were completely unfamiliar to Ash, but he recognized a few from Oak's lab. Pokéballs could be seen on a large shelf on the left side of the room, and notes were scrawled above each of them, including name, type, and number in the Pokédex.

"Professor?" Ash called out, glancing around the room. A few moments passed. "Anyone here?"

"One moment!" a voice called from the adjacent room. A few louds clatters sounded off, and a light flickered for a moment, before a shorter man with wild, snow white hair peeked out from the room. "Are you the Ketchum boy?" he asked, intelligent eyes gazing curiously.

"Yeah, that's me…" Ash responded, examining the man. He was shorter, probably 5'9, with pale Caucasian skin. His lab coat was not abnormal, though there were a few loose strings on the sleeves. His hair, snow white in color, was unkempt, sticking out every which way as though he had just been electrocuted. He wore glasses over his eyes, steel rimmed, with circular lenses, which added to the professorial appearance. His most interesting feature, however, was his eyes: Light blue in color, with a large amount of intelligence hidden in them, but also a fair amount of curiosity, and – above all else – Eccentricness. The man looked completely unorthodox, and most certainly had a few marbles rolling around upstairs. Ash took a liking to him instantly.

"Samuel told me you'd be around right quick, though he warned me you might be a bit late," he stated, running around the room as he fiddled with various gadgets. "I trust you know the basic principle of my request?"

Ash glanced around the room, trying to figure out exactly what everything was. "Uh, essentially. He said you'd brief me on specifics, but I assume it has to do with the Pokédex?" Professor Pine nodded in response, frantically running past Ash toward a computer monitor behind him. Ash had to whirl around to even continue talking to him.

"Yes, yes, exactly, the Pokédex, that's exactly what- _Don't touch that!_" he shouted, Ash halting his finger in midair. He had been reaching toward a small blue light on a nearby machine, curiosity enveloping him, but the Professor's warning signaled him to stop. The man quickly ran over and hit a combination of keys on the built in keypad, and the light turned off. "As I was saying, that's exactly what I needed to ask you about. I trust you have yours?"

"Yeah, it's filled pretty well. Most of the regions are in here by now." He responded, pulling it out to examine it. The Professor snatched it from his hand and cycled through the data sheets, scanning them intensely.

"Good, I need someone who knows what they're doing. I trust you planned on traversing the region anyway?"

"Yeah, I was intending to challenge the Pokémon League here, provided there is one."

"Well of course there is boy, what kind of region do you think this is?" the professor exclaimed, lightly tapping Ash on the head with a stick, though Ash wondered where he obtained it from.

"Just making sure," Ash assured him as he rubbed the point of impact.

"Good. You can start by heading to Gladesville, it's just south of here. You should encounter quite a few entries along the way. Be ready after that, there will be plenty of surprises."

"I doubt anything will surprise me anymore Professor, but thanks for the warning," Ash responded, eliciting a chuckle from the man. "What's so funny?"

"You'll understand later, I assure you. On another note, I may have a Pokémon around here to loan you. I've heard your Pikachu is strong, but electric types will have some trouble in these parts," he warned as he searched the room for scattered pokéballs. Pikachu grumbled at that remark, emitting a small "Piii, Ka…" in response.

"If it's all the same to you Professor, Pikachu and I would like to do this on our own merits, capture them ourselves. Anything else would feel like cheating," Ash explained, and Pikachu nodded in agreement. The Professor stopped at this, glancing over at Ash, studying him and his partner.

"A noble sentiment… well, if that is your wish, I don't see why not. Best of luck to you Ash," the man responded, using Ash's first name for the first time the entire conversation. Ash grinned and turned to exit, then halted at the door.

"By the way, Professor Oak sends his regards," he finished, and then left, leaving the professor to his work. The man smiled slightly at this, watches the door Ash had just exited a few seconds, and then returned to his scurrying, fiddling with everything in sight.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Chu Kachu Pi Pii Pikapi!" Pikachu exclaimed, pointing furiously down the road into the Prairie, ready to start the adventure.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you want to get moving buddy. I do too, just let me call Oak back real fast," Ash responded, laughing in exasperation at his companion's impatience. He pulled out his Pokémunicator once more and dialed the Professor's number. A few moments passed before the other end picked up. "Prof, you there?"

"Ah, hello Ash! I trust your visit with Pine went smoothly? It occurs to me I didn't really warn you about his eccentricity."

"I admit he does seem a little hyper, but nothing concerning. The meeting was pretty standard to be honest. I came, we talked, he asked me to fill out the pokédex, I left. The usual."

"I expected as much," the elderly man confirmed. "The National Pokedex is nearing completion. With you and Gary's journeys, along with the travels of your old friends, data collection has run much more smoothly than I ever could have hoped. Overall, this is one of the only regions yet to be logged into the system."

Ash's eyes widened at the news. He had known they were close, but had never anticipated hearing a confirmation like that. "Well I better get to work then. I'll be in touch Professor."

"I'm counting on it Ash." With that, the scholar ended the call, leaving Ash to his thoughts. Only a couple regions left? In reality he shouldn't be surprised… it had been six years since that fateful day with Pikachu after all… he should be elated! Yet, despite the joy he should be emanating, Ash felt strangely… depressed. After all, he had devoted the last six years of his life to this. That was almost half his life by now! What would he do once all of this was over? Of course, there was still the challenge of challenging the region leagues again, in hope of higher placement. After all, that had been a goal far longer than the Pokédex. What then? For the first time, Ash realized that there may be more to life than becoming a master, and the idea that his goals may be approaching an end was… discomforting to say the least.

Out of nowhere, a high pitched scream jostled Ash from his thoughts, emanating from down the path. It sounded strangely familiar, though he couldn't quite place it. He glanced over at Pikachu, and the two nodded in agreement before sprinting down the trail, adrenaline pumping through their veins.

They quickly came to a large ridge, the wall of which came up against the elevated path, jutting out of the prairie like a cliff breaks the constant level of the sea. Down below, a girl was backed against the wall, though her features were concealed due to the angle of vision. It was neither the scenery, nor the girl who captured the partners' attention, but the monstrosity lying before _both_ of the aforementioned.

The beast was massive, and dragon-like in appearance. The wyvern was approximately the size of a small house, probably 10 feet in height from foot to spine, and 15 length-wise. Its scales were a deep brown, almost like mud, and gave off the luster of polished stones. Unlike the sleek look of many of the wyverns Ash had encountered until this point, its hide was jagged and rough, as if it were pieced together from shrapnel of stone after the work of a jack-hammer. Its wings were folded against its back, but contrasted to the muddy brown of the scales with a lighter tan, much like the sand of a beach appears at sunset.

Sharp ridges ran down its back, coming to a razor-sharp verge along the skyward edge, and they appeared to be made almost of stone. It's claws were a deep black, almost like the abyss of a bottomless cavern, and sharp enough to slice through a tree as if it were butter; Its _teeth _on the other hand were yellowish-white, and while they appeared to made of the same material, these were clearly meant for ripping and impaling, rather than the controlled slice of the claws. Most menacing of all however, were its eyes: deep yellow in color, with reptilian slits for pupils, which someone conveyed an image of pure malice in their expression.

Ash grimaced and was about to pull out his Pokédex, when he saw Pikachu sprint off the ridge, sparks jutting around its body before erupting into the blinding explosion of the Mouse Pokémon's Volt Tackle. The beast barely had time to glance up before the blow landed, but it was barely fazed from the impact. Pikachu on the other hand cried out in pain, appearing to have taken more damage from the recoil than its intended target had. The beast flicked its tail, which came to a sturdy mace-like projection at the tip, slamming Pikachu off its back before Ash could warn his friend. The mouse flew through the air before slamming into the ground 30 feet away and skidding along the earth before coming to a halt, unconscious.

The beast turned, preparing to finish its adversary for good, when Ash leapt onto its back, sliding across its back before clambering onto the behemoth's neck, using the spiked ridges of its spine as handholds. The beast growled at the minor annoyance before swaying its neck violently from side to side. Ash barely managed to keep his grip on the ridges, which cut into his hands, causing a thin trail of blood to run from his palm. The beast thrust its neck towards the wall of the ridge, attempting to flatten the boy against the precipice, but Ash leapt from its neck to the opposing side, and the monster's neck took the brunt of the impact instead.

Ash came down into a roll, winded from the landing but uninjured. The beast shook its head in disarray, and then glared down at Ash before slashing at him with the left-side paw of his front limbs. Ash rolled to his right side, avoiding the blades that whistled through the space he had previously occupied by mere inches. He came up into a crouch and gave a quick shout to the girl, who was blocked from his vision by the malevolent wyvern.

"Run!" He commanded, leaping backwards to avoid the slicing of the beast's second forelimb. "Get out of here!"

He was unable to see whether the girl followed his order, as he had been blind to the mace coming at him from his peripheral vision. The wind was knocked from his lungs for the second time in the past few minutes, and he flew through the air, slamming into the ground with a loud "Thud!" He groaned in pain, and then struggled to his feet. Every muscle in his body ached from the force of the impact. He grimaced, and turned to face the ridge. As he was rotating, he picked up a blur of movement coming his way, as the dragon sprinted toward him, appearing to be half-airborne as it came in for the final blow. There was no time to react.

The beast was within 5 yards of him when it was intercepted. Out of nowhere, a burst of flame shot through the air, sending the wyvern flying from the sheer force of the blow. The beast crashed into the ground, creating a large crater in the earth where it lay, unconscious and exhausted.

Ash turned, grasping his side as a wave of pain rushed through his gut. Standing above the behemoth, foot placed on its side in a threatening stance, was a large fire-type, alongside a very familiar brunette.

"May?"


End file.
